Revisiting Lake Hoohaw
Chapter 1: New people The group decided to visit Lake Hoohaw again, Jade, Ri Dae-Jung, Marie and Mei was with them. Ri Dae-Jung walked with Sibpal and Pytka with him. Pytka was in his human forme, his six black wings stood out from his frame. The others walked, got on a boat and sat there. Meanwhile, at the Disgusting headquarters, Dick is looking at a camera. "They're in a f***ing boat." Dick said. "They're in a f***ing boat? It's gonna be very easy to throw people in the water, which is how they'll learn how to swim!" Brent said. "That black woman though, I cannot stand." A woman said. "Jade?" Dick said. "Alexa, I think Ottestroy has his under control." John said. "Hmmm... I have a feeling Ottestroy will be destroyed by Beambomb." Dick said. "D*** it!" Clint said. "The name is Lake Hoohaw, I think the name should be Deluxemfriedotterzburg." Jim said. "What is the name again?" John said. "Deluxemfriedotterzburg." Jim said. "I think that name fits great." Dick said. "I wonder where the f***ing flyers on Oaky Oak Tree are." Dick said. "Wait a second..." Jim said, looking up something. "Stupid idiot, the oak's just caught himself on fire." "The stupid oak tree just caught on fire, *-*****!" Jerrod said. "The show is now 20 years old." Dick said. "I told the mayor to suck the plunger." "Sophie is a delicious angus burger." Jerrod said. "Except she's worse than a f***ing angus burger." Dick said. "Sophie was probably like to the mayor, the black girl's parents called Sophie and said Dick was the one who drew the flyers!" Alexa said. "Disgusting!" Dick said. "I drew them? I no draw them!" "The mayor of Lake Hoohaw is a delicious angus burger." Jerrod said. "Except he's way worse than a f***ing angus burger." Dick said. Opal looked outside. "Kids! Sophie's back!" She said. The three went outside to greet Sophie. Opal looked at Ri Dae-Jung. "You have one of those dragons?" Opal asked him. "Opal, shut up." Dick said. " (A Hydreigon? Yeah, I do)" He said. "That's Sophie's aunt." Brent said. " (Hello)" Pytka said in Russian. "I know." Dick said. Jelly then looked at Pytka's six, black wings, they were seen through his coat. He had a Sylveon with him, which was unusual for a Dragon-Type Pokémon, especially a Hydreigon She was in her human forme aswell and she had the ribbons wrapped around his waist. "The Sylveon girl is Angel, she's Marie's." Pytka said in English, he spoke with an accent. Chapter 2: Let's go inside "Ri Dae-Jung?, will Pytka eat everything?" Jelly asked as he entered the house. " (No, He's actually not that much of a voracious eater, He might eat a few servings of food, but he stops at 3rd or 4th serving, As a Zweilous, I had to stop him from overeating because he vomits since the two heads had eating contests to see who could eat more, and cleaning up Zweilous puke is not pretty, He grew out of it once he reached his final form, Pytka's vomit was the nastiest s*** I've seen in my life)" He said. Meanwhile... “Claydol, move it! Use Teleport to send us where they are!” Dick said. Claydol does so. While the group were joining the meal, Ri Dae-Jung noticed Dick Cox approaching them. " (SIbpal! ICE BEAM!)" He said. Sibpal used Ice Beam on Claydoll, Freezing it entirely. Pytka approached Dick. "Dick, just f*** off, We are allowed to have free time without you interrupting us, If you do this, I'll have no choice but to break your neck in half." Pytka said. "You better be nice to the CEO. Or I'll throw you in the water." Brent said. "Shut the f*** up you gaylord, Your gay CEO is gonna get killed if he bothers us again, hated that ublyudok." He said. Ri Dae-Jung looked, and he smirked. "Now, get your gay CEO, your gay a**, and the gay Claydoll out of my face, or as Arceus as my witness I will skin you alive, put you on a pot and cook your remains....." Pytka said. "Pytka, please calm down." Ernest said. "Uh, I know it's weak to Slideslit, so let's go." John said, throwing a Poké ball. The Pokémon that came out is a Keldeo. "Wait, you support them?" Pytka said. "I don't know, but whatever happens, killing is against the law." Ernest said. "Dick Cox should be exempt, I've killed morons like him before, My client said in his words "he's a whiny b**** who screams like a three year old"." He said. "Alright, I think I might be having Ri Dae-Jung under arrest." Clint said. "I told you, I've-" Pytka tried to speak. "Stop." Clint said. "Do you think that just because you have anger management problems, someone's life should be cut short? Yes or no?" "Your CEO-" Pytka tried to speak. "My CEO didn't even ever bother you, and I'm sure no one will wanna put up with murder." Clint said. "He's a f***ing c***! STOP INTERRUPTING ME, HE JUST COMES TO HARRASS US AND TELLING REICHERU TO MARRY A GAYLORD THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT! I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS YOU GAYLORD! I JUST HATE YOU F***ING CEO! HE'S AN ANNOYING SCREAMING F***TARD!" Pytka shouted. He then smacked Clint across the face and held his neck. "When I tell you to shut your face, I say to shut your face!" Pytka yelled. The group heard angry Russian swearing. " (Pytka! You kill their Pokémon, I kill their trainers!)" Ri Dae-Jung said and ran out. Claydol thaws out. "Claydol! Teleport!" Dick said. Claydol did so with him and his employees. "Well, that man has a very good point." Jade said. "No, it isn't what you're probably thinking." "What?" Ernest asked. "That I'm on their side." Jade said. "The CEO called me the n word. It doesn't mean their team is never right." "What the f*** are you talking about Jade?, He deserves this!" Pytka said. "Hold on a second, you misunderstood, I'm not on their side at all!" Jade said. "But I thought you said you were." Pytka said. "Not true, I said it might be in your mind." Jade said, talking slower word by word. "That's all!" "But you shouldn't kill anybody, period, I'm afraid." Ernest said. "So the black lady is right." "Pytka doesn't have anger issues, he's just an a**." Sibpal said, walking towards them. "He's on our hitlist, Our trainer is a hitman, Hinomaru hired us to assassinate Dick Cox and his admins if he started to become a nuisance." Pytka said. "Hinomaru, Reicheru, can you come over here?" Ernest called out. Reicheru and Hinomaru went over. "Why did you hire a Hydreigon and his trainer to kill that guy?" Ernest asked. "Dick Cox is a stalker and a harrasser, He once got me over 500,000 Poké Dollars in debt because of the phone bill." Hinomaru said. Angel pulled Ernest over. "Not having a go at you, but don't do that again." Angel said. "Why not?" He asked the Sylveon. "Pytka hates having his attacks interrupted, Pytka threatens to kill if he sees his target, if they don't oblige after 4 times to go away, Ri Dae-Jung will go and kill them, Sibpal and him have the honors of killing their entire team." Angel said. Chapter 3: Where are they now? "Uh, this is Simon's Shack." John said. "He apparently wants to fly." Dick said. "He made two other wishes for what they call Hoohaw Hoo!" "What name is that?" Jim said. "The name is h*** w**** h***. I don't give a d*** what the f*** the s*** is." Dick said. "That's an appropriate name to me." Jim responded. He chuckles evily. “Well it isn’t.” A inhabitant said. “Come here!” John said. The inhabitant is near John. “More.” John said. The inhabitant is closer to John. “More!” John said. The inhabitant is even closer to John. John, having an evil joyous look, pulled the inhabitant’s hair. Jade and Bouncer, who is in her human form, walk into Simon’s Shack. “Oh great, it’s the Chaos Emeralds.” Jim said. “Can anyone say where the real Chaos Emeralds are?” Bouncer said. “Hmmm... There.” Jade said, pointing at the Disgusting crew. “I’m no Chaos Emerald, what the h*** are you talking about it?” “Watch your language.” Jade said. “Well the lady is so right.” The inhabitant said. “There is seven of you.” Bouncer said. “I don’t like that woman, let’s get out of here.” Brent said. "Not surprised." Bouncer said very quietly. “Yeah, let’s get the f*** outta here. Claydol, Teleport.” Dick said. Claydol did so on the Disgusting crew. “Not a big deal.” Jade said. Harold Slikk and Gardevoir teleported to Simon’s Shack. “Harold? You’re here?” Jade asked. “Yes! Like Hinomaru, Gardevoir, can see every location via ESP. I noticed everyone else was busy with something so I decided to help you guys out!” “Wait, you know what you’re doing?” The inhabitant said. "Yes!" Harold said. "Wait a minute, I see someone else coming." Jade said. Harold then noticed a man walk towards them, he had six black wings, black hair with blue and fuschia highlights, a Soviet-looking uniform and had a female with him, the girl had pink hair with white highlights. "You guys!" Jade exclaimed with revelation. "What are you doing here?" "Are those Hydreigon wings?" Harold asked her, noticing the six wings coming out of Pytka's back. The wings were apart of his skeletal scruture. "Sure is." Jade said. “And what is your name?” Harold said. "Name’s Pytka. I'm going after the gaylord." Pytka said. "Dick is doomed, Dick is doomed! Dick is doomed, Dick is doomed," Harold said singsongly. He said normally, "Gardevoir! Teleport me, PYTKAAAAA, Angel, Jade, and Bouncer!" "Bring our trainers, and everyone." Angel said. "Yeah that's right do that, Gardevoir." Harold said. Chapter 4: Off to another boat The Disgusting crew teleported to the Duck Family Houseboat. "Who's there?" Flick said. "Come here." John said. Flick came closer to John. "More." Flick came closer. "More!" Flick came closer. John pulled Flick's hair with an evil joyous look, causing the duck boy to scream in a shrill, scraping tone. "Use Calm Mind before they come." John said to Slideslit, who does so. Ri Dae-Jung, Marie, Pytka, Angel, Sibpal, Jade, Bouncer, Harold, and Gardevoir arrive via Gardevoir's teleportation. "Secret Sword!" John shouted. Slideslit uses the move on Pytka, knocking it out in one hit. Ri Dae-Jung was in disbelief. "Hey, Ri Dae-Jung! I have a Max Revive!" Marie said, who then threw it. Ri Dae-Jung revived Pytka with a Max Revive. " (Fly!)" Ri Dae-Jung commanded. "Angel! MOONBLAST!" Marie shouted. Sideslit was knocked out by a combination of Fly and Moonblast. "Hate to burst your bubble, but 2 on 1 is unfair." Flick said. "Come on, Flick!" Pytka said. Angel picked him up and got him to safety. "You alright?" She asked gently. "Yeah, my neck hurts a little though, he grabbed me pretty roughly." He said. " (Tili Tili! Come on out! Pytka! RETURN!)" Ri Dae-Jung shouted, returning Pytka to his Poké Ball and sending out a Spiritomb. Tili Tili, who the faced Ri Dae-Jung. " (If that piece of s*** revives that b*****d pony! I need you to knock it out with Psychic!)" Ri Dae-Jung shouted. Tili Tili then moved his head, signing "yes". Ri Dae-Jung's Pokémon were in the level 80-89 range, with Sibpal being his highest-leveled Pokémon. " (Oh, use Psychic on John, that b*****d)" Ri Dae-Jung replied. "Claydol, get us the f*** outta here." Dick said. Claydol did so. Pytka got out of his PokéBall. "Трусы! Возвращайся и сражайся как мужик, ублюдок! (COWARDS! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU F***ING COWARD!)" Pytka shouted in Russian before hitting a tree. The others went, Samuel cowered in fear. Sophie watched Pytka during his obscenity-ridden tantrums, she was thankful her cousins didn't know Russian. "Вы чертовски трус! (You f***ing coward!)" He shouted. They were thankful Flick didn't understand Russian. "He also hates it when his clients run off." Marie said. Later on, He sent an Airing of Grievance to Dick Cox. To Dick Cox, From Pytka (Пытка) I am sending this letter to alert you that I find your behavior of being a coward to be particulaly having the urge to kill you. I want to draw this to your attention because you might not be aware of the effect it has on others. Specifically, I feel p***ed when you are being a coward. As an alternative, I would suggest instead you could fight like a man or die, an actual which will be infinity times better If you choose to persist in your cowardness, I may have no choice but to brutally murder you While this is another solution, it would be amazing if both parties could avoid this. In the tickbox area, Pytka ticked: Gravity of Offense: Incalculable Additional Notes: I will eat your Claydoll and you Offence frequency: Incesstant, Sentiment: Without love Parties Offended: Myself, Others, Society. Please respond: Immediantly Dick Cox reads the messages. "OK, I'll send in a lawyer first thing Tuesday." Dick said. "Man, Pytka is the worst of the worst." Chapter 5: Terrified The Otter siblings witnessed Pytka's obscenity ridden tantrum and absolutely refused to go near him. Jade accompanied the both as the angry assassin sat with Angel, her feelers were around his neck and head. Walter Raccoon approached the three. "Do you like Dick? No, right?" Walter said. "Absolutely not, He's our mission." Pytka said. "The mayor said the human's parents called Sophie and said Dick is responsible for the obscene flyers." Walter said. "Why isn't it a surprise?, We should bring the mayor as evidence Dick should be in jail" Pytka said. "He was trying to do the same thing to my family! In addition my name is Jade Tanner." The Pokémon Trainer said. "Wanna see my own Hydreigon?" "Sure." Walter said. "Alright, Mr. Assault, get outta here!" Jade said and summoned. "Mr. Assault, say hi." Jade said. "Hi." Mr. Assault said. "Both of you have a different accent." Walter said. "He talks in a Russian accent, I don't." Mr. Assault said. Harold arrives. "Dick did the same trick to me and got me fired!" Harold said. "She is a really good trainer." Harold said. "She managed to destroy Hinomaru!" "You really... destroyed Hinomaru?" Walter said. "Well, I did." Mr. Assault said. "He didn't actually kill Hinomaru, that motherf***er can survive s***, It was apart of a bet prank." Pytka annonced. "When he said destroyed, he meant he lost in a landslide." Assault said. "You're also a beginner, right?" Walter said. "Not really." Jade said. Ri Dae-Jung sat next to him. " (If I kill my target, Pytka or Sibpal ends their Pokémon's life)" Ri Dae-Jung said. "You might become forced to release your Pokémon." Mr. Assault said. "(I show strong trust with both of them. I don't want to lose either or both of them!)" Ri Dae-Jung replied. Then he crossed his arms. "No one here actually gets their trainer card confiscated or Pokémon released, Ghetsis hasn't had his taken away and he's in Team Plasma and tried to freeze a whole f***ing city." Pytka said. Pytka then looked at Mr. Assault. "In fact, none of Pokémon's villain bosses had their Trainer cards or Pokémon taken away, I'm not that f***ing suprised." Pytka said. Then he got up. "Sometimes, you just wanted to put the f***ers in jail, but they somehow manage to escape!, Those motherf***ers are unjailable!" Pytka said. "It might be harder and harder to escape every time you go back to jail, and an execution can beat you to it." Mr. Assault said. "Ri Dae-Jung was often hired by villainous teams to kill people they deemed a threat, but he does it under one circumstance, no one under 18." Pytka said. "If you think everyone's gonna go easy on you, well, quite unlikely to say the least." Mr. Assault said. "He's an assassin!, He goes into hiding when he is threatened by authority or after he has killed somebody, he doesn't leave fingerprints and can make it look like an accident, in fact, the Blood Soldier Ops students absolutely hated authority, they believe they should be allowed to kill with no interruptions, There's only four children left, including my trainer." Pytka said. "Someone might want to get a cop." Mr. Assault said. " (I like you guys already, I don't like informers and I kill those who inform, If a f***ing squirrel who behaves like a pimp, a f***ing Ninetales assassin can be on your team, yeah, it makes pretty good motherf***ing sense for Reicheru and Sophie wanting to be friends with an assassin)" Ri Dae-Jung said. Then he looked at them. " (Don't like it? tough s***, It's my job and I do it for the money, Dick is an harasser)" He said. Ri Dae-Jung himself is very unwilling to take other jobs because he only knew being a master assassin. "You're better off not working at all." Jade said. "Well, it's his job, He's killed people who deserved to be murdered, rapists, repeated harrassers, pedophiles, child killers, pokephiles, basically anyone meets this criteria, he's on his hitlist, Team Plasma hired him to kill one of his grunts after finding out he raped a Deerling, Dick is not innocent, I was given audio recordings of him and his buddies telling Hinomaru to throw his daughter in the garbage, threatening a man over the phone, I even recorded one of Dick's tantrums, He screams so f***ing loud!" Pytka said. "Oh, Ri Dae-Jung also needs sufficient evidence to perform an assassination, pictures, audio recordings, videos, you name it, He doesn't kill people randomly, He kills people who actually deserve it, Pytka knows Dick is on his hitlist, he's disgusted by how he's calling you the n-word, I'd be p***ed if someone called me russkie." Sibpal said. "Well, any black trainer would not wanna be called the n-word." Assault said. "You know what? Bouncer, get outta here!" Jade said and summoned. "What's wrong?" Bouncer said. "Ri Dae-Jung said that he kills informers." Jade said. "I hate to do this, or maybe not, but I think we're gonna have to get out." "Are you kidding me?!" Ri Dae-Jung said. "Wait a minute... Assault, return." Jade said. Assault returns to the Poké Ball. "Well... use Psychic!" Jade said. Bouncer holds on to Jade, uses the Psychic power, and they both leave. "Wow, that is unbelievable!" Walter said. " (If you report me to the police, I have a banlist and your name is going on it, which means that I will ban you from calling me to perform an assassination for you)" He said. A police officer arrives. "If you get reported, you won't be able to perform an assassination anyway, which isn't even tolerated." The police officer said. "Your luck is insane that you're still alive, you cannot deny." "I'm just a kid!" Ri Dae-Jung said. "It doesn't mean you can't be incarcerated." The police officer said. "There's people that get away with it for a while, then get arrested later." " (Dick Cox harrasses my clients, one of them told me that he lied about leaflets he drew and harrassed my client over the phone, my client's trainer got over 500,000 Poké Dollars in debt because of his cold calling, He almost caused her to become divorced, he also harassed an ally of my client, Assassinations are my job, I kill people who deserve to be killed)" He said. "Assassination was someone else's job, he killed the king of Yugoslavia, and the assassin was shot and didn't survive." The police officer said. " (I manage to survive, I was taught that way)" He said. "Your trainer is 11 years old and doesn't know how the law works." The police officer said. "Actually, the training program he was under, It doesn't recognise the law, police officers were killed if they discovered it, He believes criminals, rapists, pedophiles, all those undesirables should be murdered, Villainous teams used him to kill grunts that were found out to be rapists or pedophiles and we were paid very highly for this." Pytka said. "You might have to see for yourself in the later years." The police officer said. Pytka got up, then turned to them. ”I don’t see what you are all upset about, If the police force in this fucking world actually do their fucking jobs and give prison sentences to these bastards, I wouldn’t have to kill and maim these disgusting bastards, I am doing simply what is right for everyone, If pedophiles, stalkers, rapists, drug dealers, murderers and all those horrible fuckers get maimed, assassinated and killed, They will be less victims and survivors that will be affected by them and no prisons becoming cramped or escaping with no justice, Ernest, If Jelly got attacked by a pedophile, would you let me kill their ass?” Pytka ranted then asked Ernest. Ernest looked silent. ”So....If a pedophile raped and murdered your daughter, would you let me kill the pedophile?” Pytka asked, tapping his foot. Ernest wasn’t sure to agree or disagree with Pytka, he loved his daughter, but the mere thought of Pytka killing a person terrified him. Pytka turned his head to the police officer. ”Where the fuck where the police when students were dying or being killed in their classrooms in Poké University?, students were raped in bathrooms and their rapists got no punishment, students like Carol were killed and their killers got no punishment, Me and others faced class massacres, starvation, riots, and murder, and the police just stood there! Doing absolutely fucking nothing to punish these motherfuckers! If the police acted, I wouldn’t have to kill!” He ranted. Reicheru looked at Angel very sympathetically, Everyone was shocked at his rant. ”Many Pokémon teams of assassins, outlaws and criminals are complete sociopaths and killers, have no regard for human life, have killed human life and simply kill others, No team in this entire fucking world is pure, The entire Pokémon species are capable of killing many humans, we are not genuinely good or evil, a Hydreigon can be sweet and a Vulpix can be a cruel psychopath who burns others to death.” Pytka said. ”Mr. Officer, he’s right about the police not doing anything on campus, Me, Pytka and many others faced horrible hardships.” Angel said. ”I’m a fucking modern-day outlaw and I’m proud of it! I wouldn’t have to fucking be one if you police bastards actually did what you were supposed to do! I would rather torture pedophiles and cut their balls off than be friends with them! I would rather be an outlaw than rather be....you know....A FUCKING ELITIST TRAINER THAT ABANDONS BABY POKÉMON FOR BEING THE WRONG FUCKING GENDER!” Pytka ranted. Pytka then picked up a glass bottle and smashed it. "Hai. Angel has a point," agreed Reicheru. ”Officer, here’s what you’re gonna do, You’re going to get Dick to man up and realise stalking and harassment are fucking crimes!” Pytka yelled as he walked off. "Err.... Alright then," answered the officer. “Fuck the police, fuck ‘em.” Pytka said as he went upstairs. ”Angel, what does Pytka have against the police?” Peanut asked him. ”He sees them as not doing enough, in the university we attended, they didn’t do anything to stop Faira and some were even corrupt, He suffered greatly.” Angel said. Chapter 6: The Discussion Reicheru went upstairs to talk with Pytka, the Hydreigon was reading a copy of Black Lagoon he brought with him. ”Pytka?” Reicheru asked. Pytka looked at her and Hinomaru. ”I would tell you that I didn’t the way you acted towards Jade, I didn’t, but here’s what I’m going to say to you, Why do you hate authority so much?” Reicheru said. ”Heh, “Murder is illegal” my ass, I don’t understand what everyone is so damn upset about, this is how people progress, Reicheru, in university, people hurt others including me to stay alive, cops hurt others to keep them in line.” Pytka said. Pytka put down the book and turned to look at her. ”Reicheru, I got a little story that’s perfect for this atmosphere.” Pytka said to her. Hinomaru looked at him as Pytka got something out of his bag that Angel left upstairs “You see this and this, what would you say these are?” He asked. Much to Reicheru and Hinomaru’s horror, Pytka showed them a photo of a dying female Hydreigon and an X-Ray of his fractured wing. ”That’s.....a....photo and the other is an X-ray....” Hinomaru replied ”That’s where you’re wrong, both of these are just horrible things, once you strip away their meanings, Carol dead and my fractured wing, just horrible things, the rest of it is shit I wanted to forget about.” Pytka said. Pytka then gestured them to sit down. ”If you’re gonna give these meanings, don’t fucking try, their meanings are only about the terrible things me and Angel had to go under, their meaning will be determined by what everyone in that shithole agrees on, and that’s money and guns.” Pytka said. ”Are guns your Arceus?” Hinomaru said. ”It’s power, something alot more useful to me than Arceus.” Pytka said. Pytka then crossed his arms. ”If you all think about it, what do we all value in life, Tolerance, Love, Arceus?, heh, Don’t make me laugh, back in that shithole that just had to be a university, it felt like those were sold out when I went looking, I never believed in it even when people told me, even when the cops and Faira’s group beat me up for no reason at all, All they saw when they looked at me was another little university ghetto rat with no power and Arceus.” Pytka said to her. Pytka gestured as he spoke the next sentence. ”What’s left for a poor Russian bastard in that shithole?, It’s money, assassinations and guns, with these three things, the world’s a great place, In university, I was a constantly abused and starved man spoke broken English and spent most of my time in an underground ghetto, I could barely sleep because I was starving, If it wasn’t for Angel, I would have died of starvation and dehydration, she gave me food and water, with Faira going after her too, she treated her the same.” Pytka said to her. ”I wish I hadn’t heard that, I’m sorry.” Reicheru said. Pytka responded by turning his head. ”If I wanted pity, I would tell you something more colorful, The moral of this story is when you’re living on the edge with your girlfriend, that’s all what matters to you because it all what you really got in life.” Pytka said. Angel came in to the room. ”Oh, and one more thing, all those self-righteous bastards who believe lying whores, bitches who think life’s about them and elitest trainers who abandon Pokémon for not being what they want, I don’t want to hear you all speaking your mind from the same perspective as those hypocritical assholes, nothing is worse than being treated like a man-whore.” Pytka said. Pytka then said one last sentence. ”Don’t even any of you tell me how to act proper or not, I don’t need my clients telling me how I should act.” Pytka said Then Pytka then crossed his arms. ”I was abandoned to die in Kovoska because I have a dick.” Pytka said. ”Pytka!” Opal scolded, hearing the last word. ”Oh, My damn apologies, because I’m a guy.” Pytka said. "I accept your apology. Maybe you could talk about that somewhere else," replied Opal. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics